This disclosure relates to an arrangement of coolant discharge openings of a turbine component used in a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are commonly used for propelling an aircraft, for example. A conventional gas turbine engine includes a compressor section, a combustion section, and a turbine section having turbine blades and turbine vanes. The compressor section compresses air, which is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustion section to produce a hot gas stream that expands in the turbine section. Thus, the turbine blades and vanes operate within a relatively hot environment.